Origin
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Chiara has been raised by the being that all her life she's called mother and now she has to leave her mothers side to spread Origin to those who are led astray and away from the light that is Origin and those that refuse shall be cleansed in purifying fire. Hallow are the Ori.
1. Chapter 1

She was apart of the Ori but unlike the others she preferred to use a human form and it has served her well over the millions of years she's existed, how ever she grew bored and had a ship built before she left the galaxy that her fellow Ori ruled over and 5 million years ago she found the Heretics that fled the Ori millions of years ago growing and expanding some even had the gall to ascend much like the Ori had done millions of years before, and so she created a plague and unleased it on the Heretics empire and she had wiped all but a few hundred thousand that left in a great city ship, sadly she didn't follow because she was focused on avoiding the ascended Heretics though when only a very small group return 10,000 years ago she was happy then got very upset, happy that the Heretics was almost wiped out but upset that many ascended and thus rivaling the Ori in total power, how ever recently as she was contemplating how to deal with the Heretics she felt a spike in power close to that of an ascended being and like every other time she took her ship to where it happened which led her to the Heretics former homeworld Terra to a island and eventually to a wreaked house that still held traces of power where upon investigation she found a crying child of Heretical decent and as she was planning on killing the child she stopped before she gain a sinister grin on her face as she picked the child up and using some minor power found out the child's gender to be female.

"Oh child you shall be the Heretics undoing you a child of their line shall become the Orici and a child of the Ori, and you shall spread Origin to the way word humans who have suffered unto their neglectful watch" the female Ori says as she heads back to where she had ringed down to the planets surface and ringed back up barely missing the arrival of the childs godfather followed by the gentle and well meaning giant that would've taken the child to her aunts house.

 **{Higher Plane}**

The Ascendant Alterans could only look on as what they believed to be a follower of the Ori who had minor ZME abilities like their own defendants who calls it magic take the child who thanks to her mothers sacrifice was near ascension herself but the proclamation of the child being raised to be the Ori's pawn and follower made many of them wish to break their own laws about interfering with the lower planes, but sadly unless the Ori try to be active in their protected galaxies they wouldn't be able to do a thing.

 **{Galactic LaGrange point 1994}**

Chiara looked at the woman who raised her and whom she though of as a mother as she was given her mission to covert her home galaxy to see the truth or origin or to purify the Heretics who refuse the enlightenment that is Origin with fire, she would have to start with just herself and the lone warship that her mother created for her but she knew that this was just a test from her mother to prove her worth as the Orici and bring Enlightenment to those who have been led astray and have never herd of the light that is Origin.

"I will Convert the Heretics and show them the light of Origin mother or they shall be cleansed in fire" Chiara says to her mother before she smiles and adds "Hallow are the Ori" before leaving for her ship and then Avalon for this was her mothers test to her for her to show that she is worthy of being the Orici and eventually to be welcomed among the Ori.

 **{Chapter End}**

 **Well the chapters short I know but hey i'm going into uncharted waters as it was by making this as I've seen harry being host to a Goa'uld, and Alteran/Ancient but never the Orici or in some way related to the Ori outside of the VERY rare harry/Adria pairings also Chiara looks like Adria only with emerald Green eyes, so let me know what you all think but please no flames, also fem harry has been raised by the female semi-rouge Ori and so has been spoon fed Origin and Ori worship since her parents deaths meaning she devoted to her 'mother' who's and Ori along with the rest of the Ori.**


	2. Chapter 2

Been awhile since I posted this and i'm saddened that there's not been any fics inspired by this or my Rise of a Queen fics *sighs* well uncharted waters are frightening so most tend to stick to what's most used.

P.S I'm sorry if you expect epic battles...but the Go'auld Ha'taks which even with Anubis's upgrads near the end of the series are weak VS a Ori Mothership lol

well here's chapter 2

 **{Line Break}**

Chiara sat on the control chair watching the colours of Hyperspace as she traveled from the Galactic LaGrange Point she had been raised at by her 'mother' towards the Heretic held galaxy Avalon.

"I shall not fail my test Mother" Chiara says to herself as she brings her ship out of Hyperspace to use it's scanners to scan for inhabited planets before setting off to the cloest planet that was inhabited and set course to it.

As the Ori mothership exited Hyperspace it was approached by a pair of Goa'uld Ha'taks.

"This planet belongs to the great god Zeus Surrender and you won't be harmed" was herd by Chiara who grew enraged by someone daring to call themselves a god.

"I am the Orici and it's my Holy Mission to cleanse this galaxy of Heretics including your false god, Hallow are the Ori" Chiara says before she fires her ship's main weapon at the Ha'tak easily destroying them with a single shot before she moved to the planet to not only remove the false god but to convert the world to Origin.

Chiara had ringed down to the world and shook her head knowing she would have to put off her conversion of the galaxy to Origin until after she got this world up to standards but first she had a false god to wipe out before taking control of the world she was now on.

It had been practically easy for Chiara to deal with the warriors once they saw her power and even easier to wipe out the false god and the other that was called it's queen who had thought that she who was chosen by her mother to be the Orici would make a good host for it as if she would allow such a thing to happen, But now here she was not only teaching the people of the world about Origin but also bringing everything up to what Chiara would call standard for a Ori claimed world which would be around the 1700's of her birth world of Terra.

 **{Line Break}**

Chiara watched as the large gaudy temple to Zeus and his queen Hera was torn down and while it would take time for a proper temple and eventually city to be built Chiara spent her time either using her abilities to help out her new people or teaching them of Origin and what she thought they needed which included reading and writing but she knew sadly it would takes months if not years to get the people to where she needed them along with training warriors to help her spread the word of Origin.

"Hmmm?" Chiara says as she looks up feeling something attempting to latch onto her before using a skill taught to her by her mother to bat it away from her like one would an annoying flying pest that the planet seemed to have.

"I wonder what that was" Chiara says to herself not knowing that back on Earth or Terra as she knew it as in Hogwarts the Goblet of Fire split in two before being rendered innate due tot he backlash of Chiara's action but Chiara's action of using her near ascended powers also caused a number of ascended alterrans/lanteans to focus on her.

"The Stolen child returns and appears to be spreading the Ori's word" one of the many now watching Chiara says.

"Yes but her age means that the damage done to her by the Ori's teaching can yet be reversed but it will mean isolating her, the world she's on and the Ori mothership from the rest of the universe to do so" another says these one being among the oldest of the Ascended.

"Then are we in agreement? we'll make it so that within 4 light years around the planet hyperspace won't work and we'll cut her off from the Ori?" asks another.

"Yes but you must know that even with our interference she has been raised for 13 years under the Ori's teaching and whatever else has been done to her by them that she will still most likely worship the Ori and the best we can do is halt her for at most around a decade of Terra's time" says another their words being acknowledged by the others as they for the first time in countless eons interfere with the lower realms to hopefully give the children of Terra time to come into their own power.

 **{Line Break}**

yep I did it I've updated but also had the ancients take a more active role in stopping Chiara for a time and with her connection cut for the time being means that the SG-1 timeline stays the same at least up till around the Ori supergate fight because Chiara will be feeling slighted and abandoned when her connection is returned and she feels Adria which will mean a change of the ships of her fleet changing from white to black to show her displeasure at being replaced.


End file.
